Rosius
by LostGetFound
Summary: I leaned against his shoulder and whispered, "Rose and Scorpius together makes Rosius." Rose has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Little does she know, he's crushing back. The story of how a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Malfoy and a Weasley, became a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally found a couple I like as much as Clary and Jace from Mortal Instruments! Scorpius and Rose are such a great pair because you can do whatever you want with their story. All we have to go on are their looks and the fact that Rose is smart. When their dad's told them to stay away from each other, it was like sealing their fates. How could they not be together after that? **

Chapter 1: I Don't Do Redheads

"Aww, it's so cute!" my cousin Lily exclaimed, ignoring my protests. She put her gushing on pause to start eating her breakfast. We were in the Great Hall, a noisy crowded place. I could only hope no one had heard our discussion.

"What's so cute?" my other cousin Dominique wanted to know. So much for the hope that no one had heard.

"Well," Lily leaned over conspiratorially, some of her bright red hair falling into her face. "You know how Rose l-"

"Lily!"

"What? I was about to tell Dominique how-"

"I need to talk to you," I hissed at her. She frowned in confusion. "Over there!" I jerked my finger towards the other side of the great hall. "Sorry, Dominique." I apologized to my third-year cousin before pulling Lily after me.

"What was that for?" Lily demanded. She adjusted her Gryffindor robes and patted down her hair. She was only a fifth year, and at fifteen, she already seemed obsessed with boys and her appearance. I was a year older, but Lily had dated many more boys than I had.

"You can't tell anybody! I told you a _secret_ expecting that you would keep it!" My voice rose louder than I meant it to and I could see the Hufflepuffs at a table nearby begin to stare. "Surely you can do that, Lily!"

"Dominique wouldn't tell anyone." Lily reasoned. It was a family rule that the Weasleys looked after one another. Even if, like Lily, you weren't technically a Weasley. Potters counted too. "And besides, I think you should tell him. What if he likes you too, Rose?"

"He doesn't." I insisted. I was beginning to regret telling her in the first place.

"You don't know that." She reminded me.

"Yes, I do." I insisted again. "Scorpius Malfoy does not and will never like me."

Momentarily distracted, her gaze shifted over my shoulder. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smiled at someone behind me. I turned to see that Lysander Scamander, her boy toy of the week waving at her. "Lily?" I asked trying to return her attention to the matter at hand.

"You have no proof, Rose." Lily sighed, tiring of our argument.

"Actually…" I trailed off after noticing that I had managed to get her attention back.

"He said something?" Lily's green eyes widened in surprise. She had been so sure that he liked me. For someone with such a blasé attitude in her own relationships, Lily Potter was a quite the romantic when it came to happy endings. "Oh, I so sorry Rose. What did he say?"

"Nothing much," I frowned, looking down at my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. I pulled on a piece of my red hair nervously. I had never admitted to anyone what I had heard Scorpius say.

"He had to have said something to get you so worked up like this." Lily pointed out, ever the logical one.

"He only said that he didn't do redheads." I admitted. Holding the piece of hair to show her the undeniable fact that I was a redhead. Not that she didn't already know, having inherited the Weasley red hair herself.

Lily frowned, looking puzzled. "Did he say that to you?"

"No." I went back to pulling at the strand of hair, not caring to elaborate further.

Lily looked at me expectantly. When I didn't say anything, she said, "Well, will you at least tell me how you heard him say it?"

"Fine," I grumbled. I didn't really want to admit that I had been eavesdropping. "I heard him telling Albus that he didn't do redheads."

"Redheads?" She asked as if she hadn't heard me say it twice now. "He might as well just have said he didn't do Weasleys. It's not like there are any other redheads at Hogwarts. Well, except for that Patil girl. Though I have no idea how she ended up with hair like that when most of her family is Indian. Oh, and Fin-"

"Lily!" I interrupted her for at least the fourth time today. "The point is that he doesn't and never will like me. We can discuss it all day, but it won't change a thing."

I turned on my heel and marched off. "Rosie!" Lily called after me. I knew she was worried not only by her tone of voice but because of the annoying pet name. Most of my cousins had let the nickname go, but when they were worried about me, it sometimes slipped out.

I didn't turn around. In fact, I walked faster. I was trying to get as far away from the subject as possible. If that meant avoiding Lily and… _him _for a few days then I would. It was too bad that Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together for most classes. The professors claimed we were put together to end the long-time feud between the two houses, but they had gone to school here. They knew that wouldn't happen. Al and I figured they put us together because they like to watch us fight.

The only Gryffindors and Slytherins that didn't fight were Albus and Scorpius. They had defeated centuries of feuding in one short bus ride before we even got to Hogwarts. They had been best mates for six years now. Their friendship was also one of the reasons I hung around Al so often, though I'd never tell him that.

As I got further from the Great Hall, there we less people to see me hurrying like mad and that only made me go faster. I was going so fast that when I turned a corner, I ran into someone. "Where are you off to in such a rush? The library isn't going to run out of books, Rose." He said jokingly. He bent down to help me pick up my books and I met his green eyes. Green? I know what everyone is thinking. They were expecting these eyes to be grey. No, this wasn't Scorpius.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not funny, Al?" I asked rhetorically.

He answered anyway. "At least one more. Like always, Rosie." Albus was one of two cousins that had never stopped calling me Rosie. The other was Victoire who always looked at me as the little girl she used to dress up like a doll.

Besides the two of them, the only person I ever allowed to call me Rosie was…

"Well, I happen to find you quite funny, mate," said another voice consolingly. "Rose just doesn't get your sense of humor, do you Rosie?"

My hand froze in the process of picking up my quill. Now that was definitely the smooth, slick voice of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I lifted my eyes nervously to meet his. My blue eyes met his grey ones for only a second before they flicked back down to my things which I hurriedly scooped into a large pile and shoved into my bag. "Actually, I left my Dark Arts essay in my room and Professor Pumblechuck will have a conniption if I don't have it."

"Did you hear that?" Albus asked Scorpius disbelievingly. "Rose forgot an essay! Do you have fever, Rose?"

Scorpius laughed. "I don't think Pumblechuck will be the one going into fits if you don't hand it in," he told me. "After all, you are his favorite student."

"Yes, well." I said awkwardly looking for an opening to escape. "I really must be getting that essay now." I bid adieu to the boys easily enough. It wasn't until I got safely down the next hall that I realized the stairway to the Gryffindor common room was two floors above me on an entirely different hall. My Defense Against the Dark Arts class, however, was on this floor only one hall away. I went there instead.

The first thing I noticed upon walking into the room was that the room was almost empty. I would have been fine with this if it was not for the second thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that the one other person in the room was someone I had planned to spend the next week or so avoiding. I just couldn't seem to shake him.

"Hello, Rosie." He cocked his head to the side, taking in my Red and Gold trimmed Gryffindor robes and my bright red wild, bushy hair. His gaze lingered on my lips, something it had never done before. "Aren't you supposed to be in one of the highest towers of Hogwarts by now, on your way to the Gryffindor common room?" He inquired, his lovely voice distracting me from the question.

"What? Oh. I found the essay in my bag." I pulled it out to prove it to him. I went to sit in my usual seat but stopped when I realized he was sitting on the table with his feet propped against my chair.

"If I didn't know better, dearest Rose, I would say that you were avoiding me." He said it seriously but he obviously couldn't help the smirk that slid over his features. It was _the _smirk. The famous Malfoy smirk. It melted my insides the same way it did every girl he sent it to. It was slightly condescending but that only made him all the more handsome. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked. I was determined not to be goaded into playing whatever game it was that he had in mind.

"You know what I want, Rosie." He sounded very satisfied with himself and the smirk was widening.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully. "No, not really. I don't like games Malfoy. Especially not the cat and mouse kind that you find so amusing."

"You really don't know?" He asked curiously. His smirk slipped into a puzzled expression. "I always thought it was obvious."

"Would you please move your feet, Malfoy?" I asked as he stared at me thoughtfully. "And I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you're on about, so I would be pleased if you would stop spouting nonsense."

"My name is Scorpius." He blurted randomly.

"What?"

"My name is Scorpius." He repeated. "You called me Malfoy."

"I know that." I snapped. I had spent the better part of the last four years trailing after him. Of course I knew his name. "You must be daft if you think-"

"Say it."

"Say what? Scorpius you're beginning to scare me." I was looking at him closely now, searching for any signs of a spell gone amok or a hex that would scramble his brains.

"Say it again." He ordered imperiously. As a Malfoy, he was used to that tone being obeyed without question. But I had never really been one to take orders from fellow students.

"No thanks." I replied. I really wasn't even certain what he wanted me to say.

"Come on, Rosie." He whined. His hand went to his forehead to brush through his pale blonde hair and I tried very hard not to drool. I was so distracted by that simple action that I almost missed what he said next. "Just say my name one more time. I love the way it sounds coming from your lips." I blinked at him in confusion, snapping out of his spell.

"What," I demanded loudly, "did you just say? I could have sworn I heard _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ say that-"

"See?" He said happily. "It wasn't that hard." It was only then that he noticed the look of complete confusion on my face. "What?" he asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"That is exactly what I was going to ask. What the heck is going on, Scor? Why are you acting so strange?" I hadn't meant for the nickname to slip out.

He looked into my eyes, searching for something unknown to me. "Merlin's beard." He murmured under his breath. "You really don't know."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I tried and failed not to clench my teeth. "Will you please tell me what's going on? If you don't, I swear I will hex that blonde hair you're so in love with and turn it pink. And I'll be sure to hex your eyebrows to match."

"Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch in our year?" asked Scorpius, the smirk returning to his beautiful face. "I should have thought someone as bright as you would have some clue as to what was going on."

"This isn't funny, Malfoy." I snapped. I pulled my wand from my sleeve and took a couple steps closer to him until we were face to face.

"Au contraire, my dear Rose." He laughed. "I find it right funny."

"Lokhutri-" I pointed my wand at him, waving it at the correct moments only to be interrupted by his quiet voice. "Rose."

"What?" I glared at him.

"Since you haven't figured it out yet, I guess I have to tell you." I continued to glare at him. I was thoroughly tired of whatever game we were playing. "When you heard me say that I didn't like redheads-"

"Didn't _do _redheads," I corrected.

"Same difference." He retorted. "Anyway, when you overheard Albus and me talking, we were talking about your cousin Lucy."

"Great. That's just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for clearing that little matter up, Malfoy." I had lowered my wand at this point and was mulling this over. The fact that they were talking about Lucy did nothing to change the truth in the statement.

"Let me finish," Malfoy ordered sharply. This time, I decided to obey. He ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair again, mussing it even more than it had been before. He looked so adorably disheveled. "What I was _trying _to say was that I didn't want any of those redheads." I went to interrupt, but he cut me off. "Stuff it, Rose and let me talk. I didn't want any of those redheads," he continued. "Or blondes or brunettes for that matter. I didn't want any of them…" he trailed off, suddenly unsure. A light went on in my brain as I began to see where this was going.

He closed his eyes and opened them to look directly into mine before proceeding. "I didn't want any of them." He told me again. "Because I was so busy wanting you." I found that I couldn't restrain myself for another second. My wand clattered to the floor as I launched myself at Scorpius, almost knocking him off of the table.

He stood and wrapped his arms around me, furrowing his fingers through my bright red hair. "So you see, Rosie, I don't like redheads. I don't want them. I only want you."

That was the possibly sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. When our lips met, I pulled him closer as I enjoyed the feel of kissing Scorpius Malfoy, the boy of my dreams, for the very first time.

I didn't realize until we came up for air that we had an audience. My face turned red as many of our onlookers broke in to a chorus of cheers and hoots. Boys called out taunts and cheers. Most of the girls in the room were giving me jealous looks. None of them had ever had their boyfriend publicly confess something like that.

I spotted Albus standing nearby and asked, "How long have they been there?"

He laughed. He didn't look at all surprised to see the possessive way that Scorpius was holding onto me. "Long enough to hear Scorp's "I Don't Do Redheads' speech. Which, may I add, was quite moving." He pretended to dab a tear from the corner of his eye. Everyone went to take their seats, most of them still staring interestedly at Scorpius . He had his arms wrapped around me and didn't look as if he planned to let go any time soon.

"Give it up, mate." Scorpius told Albus. "Even I have to admit that one wasn't funny."

"Speaking of not funny things…" I frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to me. "How did you even know that I overheard you saying that anyway?"

"Does it matter?" He inquired, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Albus backed away. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Scorpius. Even though I'll have to deal with your whining about it, I'm still not afraid to turn your hair pink." I gave him an upset girlfriend look picking up my wand from the floor and aiming it at him.

"Fine." He pretended to scowl. "I overheard Lily tell Albus that their plan wasn't working."

"Plan?" I inquired. He nodded. Those lying, sneaking cousins of mine. If I didn't love them so much, I was worried I might kill them. From across the room, Albus smiled innocently at me. I gave him a glare, and his innocent smile quickly faded.

Just then, Professor Pumblechuck strolled into class and called for us to take our seats. "There's just one more thing." Scorpius whispered in my ear as Pumblechuck began talking.

"Lily kept muttering something under her breath. She kept saying, 'It's so cute' over and over again. I don't think she meant to, but since she muttered your name after that, I figured you might know what it meant." I felt my face flush for the second time that morning. "Ah," he smirked. "So you do know."

I thought about denying it for a minute, but quickly threw that plan out the window. If I didn't tell him, Lily would mention it soon enough. "You know how when two people get together, sometimes people refer to them by a couple name?" I asked. "It especially happens with celebrities." He nodded, still looking confused. "Well, Lily happens to think ours is very cute."

I loved the smile that spread over his face as he comprehended what I was saying. "Couple name? So we have one? What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Pumblechuck interrupted. "I'll thank you to talk to your girlfriend on your own time." The tips of Scorpius's ears turned pink and I felt my whole face flush. "No, I didn't miss your big scene, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. You're just lucky I haven't given either of you a detention."

"Yes, Professor," we both muttered.

Pumblechuck went back to teaching and Scorpius pretended to take notes, moving his hand under the table to catch mine every now and then. When everyone had finally turned their eyes back to the teacher, I leaned against his shoulder and whispered, "Rose and Scorpius together makes Rosius."

"Very cute," he agreed. He put his arm around me and gently stroked my hair. "We should name our kid that." My eyes widened with alarm. "Kidding, Rosie." He chuckled softly. "Just kidding."

**Soo…. You're going to click the review button to tell me how much you liked it, right? …Right? Come on, you know you want to. -mutters under breath, "Say yes, say yes!"- I'll stop if you'll just click the review button. Oh, and you'll also get another chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is basically the same chapter from Scorpius' point of view.**

Chapter 2: The Benifits of Ad-Libbing

"Scorp, hurry up!" A voice called loudly from outside of the Slytherin boys' toilets. "You take longer than a girl! I should know; I have a fifteen-year-old sister."

I frowned. I would recognize the voice of my best mate anywhere, but he really wasn't supposed to be here. "Al?" I asked, opening the stall door. "What are you doing in the Slytherin common room?"

"I came to get you of course." He said it as if he had every right to be here. Which he most certainly did not. "I heard that a certain someone is already in the Great Hall," he goaded. "A certain someone that you fancy, Scorp."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Albus Potter was possibly the strangest person I had ever met, but I might just think that because I knew him so well. With his dark hair, green eyes, and glasses, he looked almost identical to his father at this age. It was ironic if you thought about it because I was almost identical to my father at sixteen, too. And our fathers had hated each other. While they no longer despised each other, some of that animosity still remained.

Albus tried a little too hard, a side effect of being the younger brother of James Potter. Sometimes his attempts fell flat. He was really good at both magic and Quidditch though he was horribly afraid of doing either in front of people. He was also horrible at keeping secrets.

I still wondered why I had decided to confide in my best mate that I was practically in love with his cousin, the same cousin who was one of his closest friends. I felt sure he was going to let it slip out any day now in her presence. Therefore, I made sure to be around her almost every time they spoke. It was for purely selfish reasons of course as being around her made me want to smile all the time. I was positive that the feeling I got from being around her wasn't normal. I had dated several other girls before I got this …crush on Rose Weasley.

I felt like an idiot admitting I had a crush. Crushes were for first-years and losers. Apparently, I was ready to join their ranks. Still, I couldn't resist searching her out, just to get that odd feeling. Maybe it had a little to do with her beautiful hair; a lot to do with her laugh, and even more to do with her smile. Whatever it was, it made me anxious to get to the Great Hall.

"Scorpius?" Albus waved a hand in front of my face. "Scorp, you there?"

"I'm fine, Al." I snapped. "If you leave me alone, I can get ready faster."

"Someone's touchy," he commented. But he grinned and moved out of my way.

In less than five minutes (quite a feat for me, considering I had yet to fix my hair when Albus walked in), I was ready to go meet Rose. Not to meet Rose, I hastily corrected myself. I was going downstairs to eat breakfast. And if Rose just happened to be there, then I might speak to her. I frowned to myself, knowing it was more likely that I would just stare.

"You know, I bet Rose likes you more than she lets on," Albus said abruptly.

"How would you know?" I asked. "Did you ask her?"

"No, but I know girls. And I know that one in particular well enough to tell when she likes someone." He gave me an admonishing look. "You know girls too, Scorp. If you'd just put your skills to the test, she'd fall just like all of the others."

The concept seemed easy enough; it was the application I was having problems with.

"I would, if I could actually manage to flirt without staring." I told him.

He looked up at the sky as if expecting help. "I cannot believe we're having this conversation again. Actually, I can't believe we're having it at all. This is my cousin we're talking about Scorpius. Make a move or forget about he-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as he collided with someone coming around the corner.

Who could it possibly be? None other than the object of my affections and the subject of this conversation. Rose Weasley. Albus laughed as he bent down to help his cousin retrieve her books. "Where are you off to in such a rush? The library isn't going to run out of books, Rose."

Rose brushed off his question with a retort of her own. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not funny, Al?" She inquired. Half of the time, I didn't know whether to laugh along with him or tell him the very same thing. It was refreshing to be around Rose who always spoke her mind. Albus grinned, the insult sliding right off. "At least one more. Like always, Rosie."

"Well, I happen to find you quite funny, mate," I assured him. "Rose just doesn't get your sense of humor, do you Rosie?"

If I hadn't been so busy staring her, I might have missed the way she froze up when she heard my voice. She pushed some of her red hair over her shoulder nervously and looked up to meet my eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say the sight of me affected her the same way her presence did to me. She roughly shoved her possessions into her bag and got to her feet. "Actually, I left my Dark Arts essay in my room and Professor Pumblechuck will have a conniption if I don't have it."

"Did you hear that?" Albus asked disbelievingly. "Rose forgot an essay! Do you have fever, Rose?"

It was logical question. Rose was a bookworm. She did all of her assignments before they were due. Turned most of them in early, and was every teacher's favorite student. She was amazing, managing to do all of that and still have time to spare. I had to laugh at her statement though. "I don't think Pumblechuck will be the one going into fits if you don't hand it in," I said. "After all, you are his favorite student."

"Yes, well." We both waited for Rose to say something. She was looking around frantically as if searching for an escape. "I really must be getting that essay now." Without any further explanation, she hurried off in the direction of the tower that housed the Gryffindor common room.

"Any idea what's wrong with her, o wise one?" I asked Al. Since he claimed to know so much about girls, I figured I'd let him explain that.

"Well…" He started. "Er, she might be having an off day if you know what I mean?"

"I'm afraid that I don't, mate." I said innocently.

"Oh." Albus pushed his glasses up his nose. "You know how girls get sometimes when they…" Albus was one word short of blushing.

"I know, mate." I assured him. I tried and failed not to laugh."I just wanted to hear you say it."

He glared at me and turned to walk off. I heard him mutter under his breath as he entered the great hall. "Git." He didn't wait for me to catch up.

By the time I did catch up with him, he was whispering hurriedly with his cousin Lily. "This isn't working!" Lily said a little too loudly. I couldn't hear what Albus whispered back, but he seemed to be reassuring her because she said, "Okay, but you might have to tell him. I'm only going to wait so long."

I heard Albus whisper something that sounded like, "You and that big mouth of yours."

"Rose likes him. Scorpius likes her. What's the problem? Just tell him already." Lily had a problem controlling her volume. "She thinks he doesn't like her because she heard the two of you insulting redheads."

"Will you shut up?" Albus hissed at her. "He's-"

"Right here." I interrupted. I couldn't believe it. Rose liked me? She thought I didn't like her? And Albus knew about it? That prat. I turned around and took off at a run. I hoped that I could make it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom before she did.

Lily didn't seem to notice me. She was too busy mumbling under her breath. "Rosie, it's so cute." She muttered. "So cute."

"Scorpius wait," Albus called after me, but I was already gone.

I made it to the room just in time. No one was in the room. I sat down on a nearby table to wait. Only after I sat down did I realize that I was sitting at Rose's table. I grinned and propped my feet up in her chair. I barely had time to get my breath back before someone came in. I didn't even have time to figure out how I was going to play this.

"Hello, Rosie." I decided to ad-lib, hoping to make it work. I was glad my winded voice didn't betray me. I cocked my head to the side, checking her out more openly than I had ever done before. I took my time, slowly working up from her feet to her face, stopping on …distracting areas. "Aren't you supposed to be in one of the highest towers of Hogwarts by now, on your way to the Gryffindor common room?"

My comment was rewarded with a nervous look from her. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. If Albus and Lily were right and she liked me, I was going to get to tease her like this a lot more in the near future. "What? Oh. I found the essay in my bag." She pulled it out to show me as if I wouldn't believe her otherwise.

She began to make her way over to me, stopping only when she realized that I had my feet in her chair. "If I didn't know better, dearest Rose, I would say that you were avoiding me." I smirked. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Albus had told me that if I put my skills to the test, she would fall just like every other girl I'd tried them on. I could only hope he was right. So I smirked, knowing that if she liked me (and probably even if she didn't) the look would make her melt. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped. She sounded so defensive that I knew the look had worked. My smirk grew wider.

"You know what I want, Rosie." I told her. From the way Lily and Albus were talking, Rose had been a part of this, too. She was probably just too shy to admit it.

She pretended to think about it. "Hmmm…" She said thoughtfully. "No, not really. I don't like games Malfoy. Especially not the cat and mouse kind that you find so amusing."

I wasn't the one playing games. "You really don't know?" I asked. "I always thought it was obvious." Actually I had always done my best to cover it up, but that wasn't important.

"Would you please move your feet, Malfoy?" She demanded more than asked. Why did she insist on using my last name when she was mad at me? I hated being reminded I was a Malfoy. One of _those _Malfoys. The _death eater _Malfoys. "And I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you're on about, so I would be pleased if you would stop spouting nonsense."

"My name is Scorpius." I told her. I was still focused on her use of my last name.

"What?" She looked completely thrown.

"My name is Scorpius." I repeated. "You called me Malfoy."

"I know that." She frowned as if to say she knew it a little too well. It wasn't enough for her to know it. I didn't ever want her to think of me as one of _those _Malfoys. I wanted to hear her say my name. "You must be daft if you think-"

"Say it." I ordered.

"Say what? Scorpius you're beginning to scare me." I could tell by her expression that she wasn't frightened, just confused. But she had said my name once.

"Say it again." I told her, knowing she would listen.

"No thanks." She said, showing her spunky side and surprising me. I had known Rose for years, and she still surprised me like that sometimes. It was one of the things I loved about her.

"Come on, Rosie." I coaxed, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I was going to have to play a card that I hoped I didn't regret. "Just say my name one more time. I love the way it sounds coming from your lips."

"What," she demanded loudly, "did you just say? I could have sworn I heard _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ say that-"

"See?" I was too busy listening to her words to notice the tone in which they were said. "It wasn't that hard." Her face had gone slightly dreamy moments before, but I realized she snapped out of whatever daze she had been in and stared at me. She looked shell-shocked. "What?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I was going to ask. What the heck is going on, Scor? Why are you acting so strange?" She looked genuinely surprised.

I frowned at her. She sounded as if she didn't know that I liked her. It had only just occurred to me that maybe she hadn't been a part of her cousin's scheming after all. "Merlin's beard." I muttered. "You really don't know."

Rose looked extremely angry. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, and I totally forgot what we were talking about. I was distracted by the fact that she looked hot when she was angry. I was definitely going to make her mad more often. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" She demanded, bringing me back to the present. "If you don't, I swear I will hex that blonde hair you're so in love with and turn it pink. And I'll be sure to hex your eyebrows to match."

I didn't consider her threat seriously. I knew she liked my hair almost as much as I did. I decided to tease her some more. "Aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch in our year? I should have thought someone as bright as you would have some clue as to what was going on."

"This isn't funny, Malfoy." I had succeeded in rousing her temper even more. She drew her wand, making her empty threat seem slightly less so. She walked forward until we were face to face. We were so close that I could lean over and kiss her right there.

"Au contraire, my dear Rose." I laughed. "I find it right funny."

She pointed her wand at me and began the spell to turn my hair pink. Not such an empty threat after all. "Lokhutri-"

"Rose." I interrupted before she could ruin hair that any bloke would be jealous of. I was reminded of Lily saying that Rose thought I didn't like her because she had heard Albus and I insulting redheads. There was only one instance I could remember where I had said anything remotely insulting about redheads.

"What?" She glared at me.

"Since you haven't figured it out yet, I guess I have to tell you."She kept glaring at me. "When you heard me say that I didn't like redheads-"

"Didn't _do _redheads," She corrected. I was a guy. The two were one and the same to me.

"Same difference." I said. "Anyway, when you overheard Albus and me talking, we were talking about your cousin Lucy." People were starting to file into the room and I wanted this over before they could all figure out what was going on.

She didn't let me finish.

"Great. That's just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for clearing that little matter up, Malfoy." She called me Malfoy again. That was a habit I was going to have to break her of. More people showed up. I tried to ignore them.

"Let me finish," I snapped before she could say anything else offensive. I ran my fingers through my hair like I always did when I was frustrated. "What I was _trying _to say was that I didn't want any of those redheads." She went to interrupt again. "Stuff it, Rose and let me talk. I didn't want any of those redheads. Or blondes or brunettes for that matter." I really needed a script. I had no idea how to say this. "I didn't want any of them…" I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to figure out what to say.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring right into Rose's bright blue ones. Everything else faded away and I knew exactly what to say. "I didn't want any of them," I repeated for at least the third time. "Because I was too busy wanting you." I don't know what I was expecting from her, but it certainly wasn't what I got.

Rose's face broke into a huge smile and her wand clattered to the floor as she threw herself in my direction. I had to slip off the table to catch her and keep from falling over myself. I pulled her in closer and tangled my fingers in her hair. She stood on tip-toe and brought my face down to hers. "So you see, Rosie," I continued, distracted by her proximity." I don't like redheads. I don't want them. I only want you."

Then I was snogging Rose Weasley in front of a roomful of people. Making it up as I went along had turned out to be for the best, and I was definitely going to do it more if it mean getting to snog Rose. I kissed her a little harder than I meant to, but she didn't seem to mind. She was enjoying it as much as I was. I was actually glad there were people here to see. They would all know that she belonged to me. She broke of the kiss for air and seemed to realize we had an audience for the first time.

She made her way over to Albus, but I couldn't help possessively following her. "How long have they been there?" She asked.

Al laughed, like he had planned for this to happen. His smile held none of the nervousness it had the last time I had seen him. "Long enough to hear Scorp's "I Don't Do Redheads' speech. Which, may I add, was quite moving." He pretended to dab a tear from the corner of his eye.

I could feel the stares of our fellow students, but I ignored them. I wrapped my arm possessively around Rose. I had no plans to let go of her any time soon. "Give it up, mate." I put in. "Even I have to admit that one wasn't funny."

"Speaking of not funny things…" Rose interrupted. "How did you even know that I overheard you saying that anyway?"

Albus was giving me an 'abort misson' sign, obviously not wanting me to tell her. "Does it matter?" I asked. Al was even making hand motions now.

Well, I'll be going now." Albus said, backing away. I grinned. The prat deserved whatever Rose did to him, best mate or not.

"Scorpius. Even though I'll have to deal with your whining about it, I'm still not afraid to turn your hair pink." Rose scowled adorably.

"Fine. I overheard Lily tell Albus that their plan wasn't working."

"Plan?" She looked surprised. She had no idea what her cousins had been up to. I took the seat beside Rose before anyone else could as Pumblechuck hurried into the room.

"There's just one more thing." I whispered in her ear as Pumblechuck began to drone on and on like he always did. "Lily kept muttering something under her breath. She kept saying, 'It's so cute' over and over again. I don't think she meant to, but since she muttered your name after that, I figured you might know what it meant."

Rose's face and neck turned bright red, completely giving her away. "Ah," I gave her a persuading smirk. "So you do know."

You know how when two people get together, sometimes people refer to them by a couple name? It especially happens with celebrities." I nodded. I had no idea where she was going with this. I had always thought it was kind of stupid because celebrity couples almost always broke up after a few months. The Potters and the Weasleys, Rose's own family, were two noticeable exceptions. "Well, Lily happens to think ours is very cute."

My face broke into a smile. Oh. "Couple name? So we have one? What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Pumblechuck interrupted. "I'll thank you to talk to your girlfriend on your own time." I watched Rose's face flush and tried to cover my own embarrassment. "No, I didn't miss your big scene, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. You're just lucky I haven't given either of you a detention."

"Yes, Professor," we both muttered.

Pumblechuck went back to droning. I pulled out a piece of parchment so it would look like I was being productive. Every few minutes, I would slip my hand under the table to stroke Rose's. We were still being stared at by other students. I thought Rose had been paying total attention to the teacher, but she surprised me (again) whispering, "Rose and Scorpius together makes Rosius," in my ear.

"Very cute," I agreed. I wrapped my arm around her small frame and stroked her vibrant red hair. "We should name our kid that." I joked. Malfoys were famous for strange names. Just look at me. "Kidding, Rosie." I chuckled softly at the alarmed look on her face. "Just kidding." I actually wasn't, but that was a matter for later.

**There's probably going to be one more chapter after this, but I doubt I'll get around to putting it up for at least a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I finally got around to writing this chapter. I updated one of my stories the day before yesterday, but I didn't have time to finish Rosius. This is the last chapter so I'll try to make it a good one. It will absolutely full of Rose and Scorp fluff.**

It was the perfect day for Quidditch. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather had drawn a good lot of students out of the castle, but so far only Scorpius and I were on the Quidditch pitch. My seat on the sidelines was warm enough that I slipped off my robes and laid them down on the bench beside me. I sat with my head craned backwards looking up into the blue sky.

As I watched, the lone player on the field flew back and forth. He flew speedy laps around the Quidditch pitch, his blonde hair flapping around his head. He proceeded to go faster and faster until all I could see was the blur of green robes as he flashed by. Slowing down again, he did flips and turns, clutching the broom tightly. He was making me dizzy just watching.

"Show off!" I called across the field.

"You know it!" He called back. He gave another of his brilliant spins before stopping mid-air to bend his torso over in a bow. I clapped like a good girlfriend. Scorpius didn't even pretend to be modest as he took off again. Showing off for me was just part of his nature. He flew a few more laps around the pitch before landing abruptly a few yards away from where I was sitting.

"So," he smirked. He carried the broom beside him as he made his way up the rows of stands. "What did you think of that, love?" I sighed happily at the nickname but couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"That, my dear Scorpius," I replied with a straight face, "was rubbish."

"I know-" he began to crow gleefully. He broke off when he realized what I said, confusion covering his pale features. "It was not!" he finished defensively. To Scorpius, Quidditch skills judged not only physical strength and talent but worth in just about everything else too.

I laughed at his indignant expression. "All right," I admitted grinning. "You were absolutely amazing, Scor."

"That wasn't funny, Rose." He said. But this time he was smiling too. He started to sit down beside me, but then he seemed to remember that he was still holding his broomstick. Very carefully, (I would swear the bloke was in love with that thing) he set it down on the seat beside him. Then he sat down beside me and reached for my hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It had taken me almost two weeks of dating him to get over my nervousness around Scorpius, but every so often, he would do something like this that took me by surprise and I would find myself blushing again. Alone on the Quidditch pitch with Scorpius, my face flushed bright pink. I comforted myself with the fact that no one else would see.

My red face drew a smirk from Scorpius. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to my ear. "That's got to be my favorite color," he whispered into my ear. "Rose red." I looked down bashfully. Instead of changing the subject, he reached down to cup my chin and lifted my face. He looked into my eyes and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He gently tucked one of my curls behind my ear totally distracting me.

He seemed to be waiting for an answer. "What?" I asked brilliantly. I had completely forgotten what we were talking about.

Scorpius smirked, knowing his nearness had caused my mental lapse. "I was _saying_," he continued to play with my hair. "That blushing is nothing to be ashamed of."

I looked at him skeptically. "I'd like to see you try it." I told him. Scorpius never blushed. He was hardly ever embarrassed and even if he was, the worst that happened was his ears turning pink. And he had that gorgeous white-blonde hair to cover it up.

He didn't reply. We sat in silence for a few minutes, one of his hands still wrapped in my hair. A few first years made their way across the lawn, but I didn't pay attention to them. I leaned into Scorpius's fit chest. The feel of him against me was comforting in a very distracting sort of way. I buried my head against his jumper and just happened to catch a whiff of him. Despite working up a sweat showing off, Scorpius still managed to smell amazingly, distractingly good. I let his masculine scent wash over me as I relaxed against him.

We sat quietly together for a minute before Scorpius began to fidget. He was the type of person that always needed something to do and while he managed to sit still for a few minutes, he soon became bored. He gently tugged my face up to so it was within kissing distance and covered my mouth with his. My eyes fluttered closed and I responded to his kiss.

Scorpius definitely didn't seem bored now. He was too engaged in our kiss to pay attention to the sudden shout I heard echo across the field. I had learned my lesson from last time. "Oh, look Zambini." Someone sneered loudly nearby. "It's the blood-traitor Malfoy snogging Weasley the Weasel."

Hearing the taunts, Scorpius jerked his head away from mine and looked around, determined to find the culprit. His eyes landed on Grayson Zambini and Terence Flint standing at least ten meters away. "She a good snog, Malfoy?" Zambini called tauntingly. "Because I sure wouldn't want to snog a bird with a mud-blood for a mother."

The two Slytherins were slowly advancing in our direction and Scorpius looked ready to take both of them on at once. "You don't want to try me, Zambini." Scorpius glared. "Or you might end up too injured to play in next week's Quidditch game against Gryffindor." If looks could kill, they would be dead.

Zambini's eyes narrowed and Flint looked surprised. Scorpius told me a few days ago that he didn't get along with his roommates. I was beginning to understand why he preferred the company of a rival house to these gits. "You wouldn't." Flint said. "Even a bloody traitor like you. Consorting with Gryffindors, mud-bloods, and _Weasleys_." The scorn in his words was obvious and only urged Scorpius on further. I thought about pointing out that I wasn't a mud-blood but I realized that was moot point.

"Watch me." Scorpius drew his wand. I seriously considered stopping him before he hurt his fellow housemates, but I decided better of it. The poxy buggers deserved a taste of their own medicine.

"Oh, I'm so afraid of the little Scorpion." Flint and Zambini both pretended to cower in fright. They were so busy cowering that they didn't hear Scorpius' "Levicorpus!" until it was too late. The spell hit Flint who was the closer of the two and he flipped upside down in the air. When Zambini saw Scorpius take aim again, he began to scramble backwards.

"I was just kidding, Malfoy." He shrugged his shoulders innocently. If he was really kidding, he would stop calling Scor Malfoy. Anyone who knew the guy knew he didn't like his last name. "You know how we Slytherins are. You are one after all."

Rather than answer the pointless question, Scorpius aimed his wand at Zambini and shouted the incantation for a bat-bogey hex. I laughed as the hex hit Zambini square in the chest. Deciding not to wait for his fellow Slytherin to catch up, Zambini took off at a run. Meanwhile, Flint was still stuck upside down in the air. His robes had fallen to cover his face and his shirt slid down to reveal his stomach.

"Scared now, Flint?" Scorpius asked. Underneath his robes, Flint muttered something unintelligible. Scorpius took that as a yes. "That's what I thought." He said. "And because I'm not like you, I'm even going to be nice enough to let you down." He did exactly that.

As soon as Flint was on the ground, he reached into his sleeve for his wand. "Not so fast, Flint." Scorpius headed him off, aiming his wand at the other Slytherin's temple. "Don't even think about reaching for your wand."

While Scor was busy dealing with Flint, I turned around to see what had become of Flint's partner in crime. The shape I assumed was Zambini was already halfway to the castle. I could see groups of students pointing and laughing as one, too far away to be recognizable, was streaking forward running from bat-bogeys.

I turned back to Scorpius and Flint in time to hear Scorpius say, "If you ever insult Rose anywhere near me again, you'll live to regret it. And I won't be so lenient next time." From what I could tell, he hadn't been very lenient this time. Flint looked as if he'd been hit by a nasty Furnunculus hex. His face was covered in huge boils that had to hurt like the dickens. Whatever Scorpius said before must have scared the larger boy because he took off after Zambini at an unreasonable pace. We stood in silence watching him make his way back to the castle.

"You didn't have to do that." I told Scorpius once Flint was out of sight.

Scorpius sighed dramatically and plopped down in a seat. "As a matter of fact, I did." I looked at him skeptically and watched as he ran a hand through his pale hair. "I'm your boyfriend, Rosie. I'm supposed to protect you."

"They wouldn't have done anything."

"Not while I was around." He said. "But they would wait until I wasn't. They would say something cruel or gang up and hurt you. I've roomed with those two for years, Rose. I know what they're like."

The thought made me shudder, and I was glad to know that Scorpius would be around to protect me. I just couldn't believe that someone as nice as Scorpius was forced to live with ignorant gits like Flint and Zambini. "I'm sorry, Scorpius." I sympathized.

"For what?" He asked, misunderstanding me. "You didn't do anything."

"Not for me. I'm sorry you have to be around those low-lives all the time." I took one of his hands between both of mine (I didn't even blush!) and stroked it.

Scorpius didn't answer. Instead, he drew his hand away and played with the handle of his broomstick absentmindedly. I knew he had every intention of changing the subject. Scorpius was a private person who'd had pride and resistance to weakness drilled into him from birth. Scor could cover just about anything up with one of his signature Malfoy smirks. As I watched, his eyes seemed to light up as he got a sudden idea. "Have you ever ridden a broom before, Rosie?"

I looked at him like he was a nutter. "The school gives all first years lessons." I reminded him.

"Besides that, I mean."

I thought about it. "Er, no. I haven't actually." When I was younger, my family tried to teach me how to fly. Every bloody one of my relatives had attempted to teach me. Al, James, Fred, Uncle Harry, Uncle George and Dad all took a go. Even Aunt Ginny who had been a pro couldn't help me stay on my broom. It was useless. I inherited my mom's fear of heights and my dad's spotty performance record. Half of the time, I could stay unsteadily on the broom. The other half I fell on my bum. "But my family is made up of Quidditch fanatics."

"How would you like to take a go on my broom?" Scorpius asked, holding the item in question up for inspection.

"Your broom?" I asked suspiciously. Despite proof of what he meant in the form of the proffered broomstick, I had been around my perverted cousin James too long to take it at face value. James insisted that that phrase had quite a different meaning.

"My broom." Scorpius repeated innocently. "It's a Nimbus 3000."

"No." I said decisively. I had no wish to embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend. And if I got on that broomstick, Nimbus 3000 or not, I was sure to fall flat on my bum.

"Come on, Rosie." He coaxed. "It'll be fun."

"I think I'll pass." I replied. The last time I had been on a broom was at least five years ago, and I could live the rest of my life happily without ever getting on a broom again.

"Rose." Scorpius said. "How about if I get on with you?"

I tried to think of an excuse. "If we both get on, we'll break the broom!" I protested.

"Rose." Scorpius repeated.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Please?" He asked. He ran a hand through his attractive white-blonde hair, trying to distract me so I would agree. "For me?" He put on a puppy dog face. I shook my head resolutely. Giving that up, he decided to try a different tactic. "You're just too much of a chicken to try it." He accused. I regretted his choice of tactics because this one involved a very attractive smirk. A smirk that made me want to sigh and say yes to whatever he asked.

"Ye- No." I managed to get out. "And don't do that. That's cheating."

"Rose." He said for the third time, ignoring my protests.

"No!" I insisted. "There is absolutely nothing you can do to convince me to get on that broom."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Nothing?" He asked. He smirked and my eyes widened as I saw where he was going with this. Then, just as quickly, I straightened my expression out.

"Nothing." I told him firmly.

"We'll see about that." Scorpius leaned forward and I blocked my stomach with his arms so he couldn't tickle me. Scorpius knew I was ticklish and he had used that against me on many occasions.

He surprised me when instead of reaching for my stomach; Scorpius wrapped me in a hug. He kissed me deeply and leaned me back against the bench until he was leaning over me and I was using my discarded robes for a pillow. Scorpius pulled away and I went to sit up, but he stopped me. He leaned over me again, pulling gently on a strand of my hair. This time, his kisses landed on my neck teasingly, just enough to make me want more. That masculine scent I had noticed earlier enveloped me as Scorpius kissed me.

When he finally pulled away, I wasn't able to form a coherent thought. He leaned over to snog me again and I arched up my head, hoping our lips would meet faster. Just when they were about to touch, he pulled back. "Scor," I complained. "Please." He shook his head and avoided my attempts to kiss him. It was only then that I realized what he was doing. "No way!" I objected. "That's cheating."

"You said nothing would get you on the broom, Rosie. That means I'm allowed to try anything." He leaned closer to me and teased my neck with his lips again. "So would you like to take a ride on the broom with me and snog or do this?" His breath was hot on my neck. "Because I'm fine with either."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I glared. "You win."

He smirked proudly. "I knew you'd come around, Rosie." He stood up unceremoniously and gathered up his broomstick. This left me flat on my back on the bench with him staring down at me. I quickly scrambled up. "Now follow me." I scooped up my robes and went to follow him. "Oh, you can leave your robes."

I followed the blonde boy down the steps until we were on the Quidditch pitch. In the time we had been distracted by Scorpius' fellow Slytherins and ourselves, we hadn't noticed that while it wasn't yet crowded, the field was starting to fill with random students out to practice their skills. A group of Ravenclaws were tossing a Quaffle back and forth and two Slytherin seventh years had let loose the bludgers.

Scorpius climbed onto the broom easily and lifted a few feet off the ground. Touching down to the ground, he held out his hand to me. I took it nervously. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. That was never a good thing when you had to hold on for dear life. I hitched one leg over the broom and managed to climb on behind Scorpius.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked worriedly.

"Positive." Scorpius said easily. I trusted Scorpius, but that didn't stop me from clinging tightly to his waist as we took off.

I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around Scorpius' waist as tightly as I could. I heard him let out an "Oof."

"Sorry." I shouted in his ear trying to be heard over the wind. I tried to hold on as tightly as I could without hurting him. The warm air streamed behind us as Scorpius urged the broom up into the air. From here, I could feel the heat from the sun through my thin shirt. Scorpius was right about leaving my robes behind. They would have just gotten in the way. Still, I didn't open my eyes.

Every time the broom dipped down, I could feel my stomach lurch. "Open your eyes!" Scorpius had to turn his head to be heard. It was like he could read my mind because that was the one thing I was determined not to do. "Come on, Rosie!" He coaxed. "It'll be more fun."

And so I did. I looked around and saw the three goalposts on the left side of the stadium. Woah. We had to be really high up in the air to be that close. I made the mistake of looking down and felt the contents of my stomach work their way up to my throat. I'm sure Scorpius got the air squeezed out of him again.

"Just relax." Scorpius called. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I tried to follow his advice, letting my vise-like grip on him relax slightly. I felt more than heard his sigh of relief. As we flew through the air, I realized how small the people on the ground looked and how exhilarating it was to be up this high in the air. Soon, I found myself urging Scorpius to go faster. He even tried some of his less extreme tricks.

"How was that?" He said after doing one such spin. We were hovering in mid-air, and the top half of Scorpius' body was turned to face me.

"That was bloody amazing!" I grinned. "Let's do it again."

"I told you that you would love it." Scorpius beamed. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell. Then he turned back to face me.

"What was that spell for?" I asked curiously.

"Keeps the broom up for when I forget." He said. We had stopped moving up and down and were stationary in the air. I thought Scorpius had done it, but now I realized it was the spell he cast.

"When you forget?" I demanded anxiously. He swung his leg over the broom so that both of his legs were on one side and swung the other over so that he was facing me. "What are you-"

I was cut off by the completely unexpected feel of Scorpius' mouth covering mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I forgot that this was dangerous. I forgot that we were hovering a few hundred feet in the air and the only thing keeping us up was a charm. I forgot that what we were doing was stupid and reckless. I forgot just about everything.

Snogging Scorpius was great on any day, but hovering hundreds of feet in the air while doing it was exhilarating. It was one of the most exciting things that I had ever done and it felt amazing. Scorpius kissed me gently at first, then with growing excitement. I loved the way he cradled my face as he kissed me, keeping the gentleness of the previous kiss even as this one stopped being gentle. I loved the way his pale hair fell over his forehead. I loved him. In that moment, I didn't care what other people might say. I didn't care if I fell off the broom and embarrassed myself. I didn't care about anything but Scorpius. He made me happy to just be.

**This is nothing like i planned it to be, but its surprisingly good. You would never guess that writing it gave me a headache. Or that i was writing after having only four hours of sleep last night. **


End file.
